The Little Doctor's Christmas Adventures
by Moboy1
Summary: What happens when a bored author puts a young Doctor's information into a personalized Christmas story generator? Let's find out! Note: This is the most ridiculous thing of all time.
1. Elf for a Day

**Hey guys! Merry early Christmas! I saw this "Santa's Personalized Stories" thing on the "North Pole" website, and decided to enter some of the Doctor's info into the fields. The result is the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. The Doctor in this story is a strange hybrid between the Eleventh Doctor and the Doctor as a little kid. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't really write anything in this chapter. All credit goes to the North Pole website, which I don't own. I may be doing original chapters later on. I also don't own Doctor Who.**

The Doctor was not happy. It seemed like everyone in the whole world was having a good time. Everyone else, that is. Nothing was going right today.

"I can't find my sonic screwdriver. The Master can't come over and play. Now I have to stay here with a babysitter." It was a new babysitter, not even someone familiar.

It was two days before Christmas, too! This time of year was supposed to be special!

"You look like you could use some cheering up," the babysitter said. "Would you like to play with this snow globe?"

The Doctor walked closer. The babysitter smiled and handed The Doctor the snow globe. "Turn it over and watch the snow fall," she said, her eyes twinkling. "It's Santa's Village—Santa's Secret Village. This is where Santa, his elves, and his reindeer live."

The Doctor picked up the snow globe and shook it until it was filled with floating snowflakes. There were little buildings inside and—look, there was a reindeer, and a tiny elf. They looked so real!

Suddenly The Doctor had the strangest feeling, as though something wonderful was about to happen.

The Doctor blinked. Snow was falling and voices were laughing. What had happened?

"Welcome to Santa's Secret Village, The Doctor," said a cheerful grownup voice. The Doctor looked up into the smiling, bearded face of Santa Claus! "You're our honorary elf for the day! These are my elves," Santa added, looking around at the little people around them.

One elf handed The Doctor a green jacket and a funny-looking pair of shoes. "Hi, my name is Bud. Just put these on over your clothes. They're woven with North Pole fleece and they will keep you warm here in Santa's Secret Village." The Doctor quickly pulled on the elf clothes. "There!" said Bud, "You could almost pass for one of us!"

Santa placed a red and green striped elf hat on The Doctor's head and said, "I have to go check on my reindeer now, but I'll see you later. Have fun!"

Bud took The Doctor to Santa's Workshop, where elves were assembling and painting all kinds of toys.

"I bet all the kids in Gallifrey combined don't have this many toys!" said The Doctor.

Burt, the elf in charge of the toy production, showed The Doctor how to make a toy robot. "Very good!" said Burt, admiring The Doctor's work. "You can be my helper any time!"

Next, Bud took The Doctor to the Mailroom, where Bif was surrounded by mailbags overflowing with letters.

"Hi, The Doctor, Santa told me you might drop by. I sure could use some help sorting the letters that came today. It's getting close to Christmas Eve and we don't want anyone to be disappointed on Christmas morning!"

Soon Bud and The Doctor were helping Bif open envelopes and sort the mail for Santa to read. The Doctor looked for letters from The Master and other kids back in Gallifrey but there were just too many letters to read—and The Doctor was only 100 anyway!

When they were finished, the three hurried to Mrs. Claus' Kitchen, where the other elves were eating lunch. "Hi, The Doctor!" they called. "How do you like being an elf?"

"I love it!" replied The Doctor. What a morning! Wouldn't The Doctor's family be surprised if they could see Mrs. Claus standing here serving lunch and Fish custard to The Doctor and a kitchen full of elves!

After lunch Bif went back to the Mailroom, but Bud and The Doctor stayed to help make cookies. Mrs. Claus even let them eat cookies right out of the oven. Yumm!

Bud led The Doctor to the Reindeer Barn, explaining that he learned how to groom reindeer at the Elf Academy. "But I can show you how it's done," said Bud.

Soon The Doctor was handling the brush with ease. After brushing each reindeer's coat, The Doctor polished their antlers, then fed them carrots. The reindeer quickly grew fond of their new caretaker.

"I see you've made friends with my reindeer," said Santa, walking into the Barn. Santa then spoke in a low voice to the reindeer. The Doctor wasn't sure, but it sounded like he was talking in a special reindeer language. The reindeer perked up their ears, and their hooves danced in place, as though any second they would take flight!

"The Doctor," Santa said, "you've been a great honorary elf today—and you've been good all year, too—we want to give you a special treat. Would you like to ride on one of our reindeer?"

"Oh, yes!" cried The Doctor, jumping up and down in excitement. Santa sat The Doctor on top of the little reindeer called Raymond and gave the reindeer his instructions. Raymond pranced around, then leapt into the air, taking The Doctor for an exciting ride over the village.

"That was more fun than time travel," sighed The Doctor. "Oh, Santa, thank you so much for bringing me here!"

"We've enjoyed having you here today," said Santa. "Come back and be an 'elf' with us again! Now I have to go check my list, and it's almost time for you to go home. But first, Bud, take The Doctor to the Clubhouse and play for a while."

The Doctor was getting tired, and it was time for supper back in Gallifrey. How would The Doctor get home?

At the Clubhouse the elves showed The Doctor their toys and books. The Doctor spotted a snow globe on the table and picked it up. "How strange," thought The Doctor. "That tiny town inside looks like mine."

"Wake up, it's time for supper." The Doctor blinked and looked around. This wasn't Santa's Secret Village. What happened?

"You're back home," said the babysitter. "Your family is back, too, and it's time for me to go. I hope you have a Merry Christmas. Here, this is for you." She held out the snow globe. "Santa wants you to have it—so you can visit again."

So it wasn't a dream! The Doctor was so happy! What a wonderful day it had been. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

THE END!

**I know, I know. It's the weirdest thing ever. But whatever, I hope you enjoyed! As always, constructive criticism only, please!**

**Also, I'll be probably posting more chapters, using the other Personalized Stories.**


	2. Christmas Eve Clean-Up

**Hello! We're back with another chapter! This one has the little Doctor in the "Christmas Eve Clean-up" story, adventuring back at the North Pole. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not ginger. I mean, still don't own Doctor Who, the North Pole website, or their story-making feature.**

It was Christmas Eve day and the elves were excitedly talking over lunch in Mrs. Claus' Kitchen. They had a busy afternoon and night ahead of them. Throughout the year Santa's elves made toys, but as the big night approached, there were three important jobs left.

Bud turned to their friend The Doctor, who was visiting for the day. The Doctor was proudly wearing a green and red striped honorary elf hat, presented that morning by none other than Santa himself.

"We have to finish wrapping and packing some presents," Bud said. "Then we have to bathe and groom the reindeer, and wash the sleigh. Santa depends on us to get everything ready tonight! Doctor, would you like to help?"

After an enthusiastic yes, The Doctor joined the elves in Santa's Workshop where they wrapped the last-minute presents.

There were dolls and balls, trains and planes—all sorts of toys for children everywhere. The Doctor had never seen so many different toys! The happy group loaded the gifts into candy-apple-red wheelbarrows.

"Hmmm," said The Doctor, "I wonder if any of these presents are going to The Master?"

This had been an exciting day, and it just got better all the time. There was so much to see and do here in Santa's Secret Village. The elves had taken The Doctor all over the village—even to the Reindeer Barn! There would be so much to tell The Master and everyone else back in Gallifrey!

Their next job was to push the presents to the barn, then pack them in Santa's huge red sack.

Bud turned to The Doctor with a surprised look. "You catch on fast! And you're just 100—I'm 302 and in all the Christmases I've done this I've never seen such a good helper. I'm so glad you came to visit us today!"

Bud was so enthusiastic. In fact, all the elves were. It was fun to be with them, and The Doctor felt lucky to be in Santa's Secret Village—and on Christmas Eve! Helping Santa's elves with the toys made it seem that The Doctor was giving something to all the children, too. The Doctor felt good. Christmas was like that.

With the presents packed, the little group's next task was to take care of the reindeer. The elves and The Doctor led the reindeer into the barn's reindeer showers. The animals were big but friendly, and they nuzzled their cleanup crew—drawing giggles from two ticklish elves. The Doctor gently scrubbed a very contented reindeer with a long-handled brush.

"Just wait until I tell my friends back in Gallifrey about this!" exclaimed The Doctor.

"Don't forget to wash behind the antlers!" said Bud.

The group quickly dried off the reindeer and began brushing them. "This is so much fun!" said The Doctor, "and the reindeer don't seem to mind at all. In fact, they seem to like it as much as I like time travel!"

"Oh, yes," said Bonnie. "They all enjoy it. This is their big night, too, and they all want to look their best."

All the training, all the exercise, and all the reindeer games throughout the year had prepared the reindeer for this night.

Clean and happy, the reindeer curled up for a restful nap before their busy journey ahead.

"The next time I take a nap, I'll pretend I'm a reindeer," said The Doctor. "So, Bud, what do we do now?"

"Wash the sleigh!" replied Bud. "Santa wants it to really shine for the ride tonight. Just wait until you see it when the stars and moon shine on it. It's really something!"

Santa's helpers gathered sponges, soap, and buckets and headed toward the sleigh. The Doctor never thought cleaning could be fun, but washing the reindeer sure was. Maybe the sleigh would be, too.

There it was, Santa's sleigh. There was something magical about it, even now, a little tarnished and unpolished. The Doctor stood staring, imagining it flying across the night sky.

"Come on, The Doctor," cried Bud. "Grab a sponge!" Santa's little helpers eagerly went to work. It didn't take them long to wash and polish the sleigh. They cleaned and waxed the runners, making sure there were no rough spots on the blades. The Doctor swept out the inside, finding half a cookie and two carrots.

The sleigh soon began to sparkle! "It looks great!" said The Doctor "Just think of all the toys it will carry tonight. I wonder if anyone will get a sonic screwdriver? I wonder what Santa will bring ME?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" bellowed a voice behind them. The Doctor turned around. It was Santa Claus!

"What a great job you all did on my sleigh," said Santa. "Not only will it sparkle in the starlight, but it will really fly fast since you polished the runners, too."

Santa was proud of them. The little group had worked hard today, and they had done it all with happy enthusiasm. Santa smiled and said, "You have made a terrific team! You did a great job on the presents and on the reindeer. Now you've made this old sleigh look like new again!"

The elves looked pleased, and The Doctor was bursting with pride. But they weren't finished yet. "Okay, gang," said Bud. "Let's go load the sleigh and hitch up the reindeer!"

The group pulled the sleigh to the Workshop. With its freshly waxed runners, the sleigh slid easily and quickly over the ground. Loading the bulging toy sack wouldn't be quite so easy.

"Let's count to three and then all lift together," suggested Bud.

"How about 'heave, ho, ho, ho!'" laughed The Doctor.

The elves joined in the laughter, shouted "Heave, HO! HO! HO!" and swung the sack into the sleigh.

The sack flew into the sleigh and the elves and The Doctor fell back, laughing and exhausted, into the snow.

Their last job for the night was to hitch the reindeer. When the elves and The Doctor got to the Reindeer Barn, some of the animals were beginning to blink open their eyes. Soon all were standing, some of them shaking off the sleep and others stretching their legs.

Bud showed The Doctor how to harness a reindeer. "Just wait until I tell my friends in Gallifrey about this!" said The Doctor. "This is so cool!"

The group quickly hitched the reindeer to the sleigh. Now fully awake and unable to stand still for a second, the reindeer began to prance in excitement, jingling their harnesses. They were ready!

Santa walked up, beaming with approval. "Thanks, my little elves, for another great job!" He leaned over and patted The Doctor on the head. "And thank you, Doctor. You have been a terrific honorary elf!" Turning to the others, he continued. "Because of you, this is going to be a wonderful Christmas for many, many children!"

Santa Claus climbed into the sleigh and picked up the reins. "Goodnight, little elves," Santa said, "and good-bye, Doctor. We hope to see you again next year! Before you go back to Gallifrey, go see Mrs. Claus. She has some fish custard for you!"

Then the reindeer took off, with Santa shouting MERRY CHRISTMAS! What an extraordinary adventure for The Doctor!

THE END!

**Yep, every bit as ridiculous as the last chapter. Maybe even more so! So, read and review, peeps! You know the drill.**


	3. North Pole Christmas Party

**Alas, my friends, the Little Doctor's Christmas Adventures are nearly over. This is the final story-maker-thingy, and probably the final chapter. However, I am thinking of starting an actual Doctor-Christmas-adventure-thingy, without using any story-personalizers. It probably won't be in this story, though.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Doctor Who, the North Pole website, or the story-thing.**

The Doctor had just taken a bath and was ready for bed. What was that note laying on the pillow? It wasn't there before The Doctor went to take a bath.

"You're invited to a Christmas party at Santa's Secret Village!

If you can come, go sit by your Christmas tree tonight and think of me!

- Santa"

An invitation to Santa's Christmas party! The Doctor could hardly believe it. "I must be the luckiest kid in Gallifrey! I wonder if all the elves and reindeer will be there?"

The Doctor waited until everyone else in the house was asleep, then tiptoed from the bedroom to the Christmas tree. Sitting down, The Doctor looked at the ornaments and concentrated on Santa Claus. Even though the lights were off in the room, there was moonlight outside, enough to give a sparkle to the shiny Santa ornament on the bottom branch.

The ornament began to jiggle, and The Doctor could hear laughter from a distance. The lights on the tree came on and got very bright. The Doctor wasn't afraid. No, The Doctor knew the party was about to begin!

"Welcome to Santa's Secret Village!" boomed a cheerful voice. "I'm so glad you're here!" The elves crowded around The Doctor, bringing a warm coat, mittens, shoes and even an elf hat.

The Doctor had never seen a more beautiful sight. The village looked like a fantasyland. The buildings were loaded with Christmas lights and other decorations. Christmas songs played, elves were dancing, and the reindeer were prancing around to the music.

"Mrs. Claus and I are giving this party to thank the elves and reindeer for their hard work preparing for Christmas Eve," said Santa. "We wanted you to join us as our honorary elf because you've worked hard and been so good all year!"

Soon everyone was laughing and happily playing games. Their first game was "Pin the Tail on the Reindeer." Bonnie was the first one to be blindfolded. Santa gave her the "tail" and turned her around. She went straight away from the reindeer poster and pressed the "tail" on Santa!

Everyone laughed, even the reindeer, who were good sports about the game—after Santa assured them the "tail" was made of paper and would be attached with tape and not pins!

Their next game was bobbing for frozen snowballs. The reindeer loved frozen snowballs, and they were quite willing to dunk their faces in the water for such a treat!

"Oh, Raymond," laughed Santa, "you look so funny! You've played in the water so long you're going to have icicles hanging from your face!" Raymond was the youngest reindeer in the village, and The Doctor, who was 100, liked him a lot.

"Let's take a break from the games and go see what Mrs. Claus has prepared for us," said Santa.

Bud and Bonnie walked with The Doctor to the food tables, which were loaded with lots of delicious treats. There were lots of things The Doctor had back in Gallifrey—Christmas cookies, hot cocoa, candy canes and apples and carrots, which the reindeer went for first. Mrs. Claus even had The Doctor's favorite, fish custard!

There were some surprises, too—kringle fries, northpole nachos, snowcream pudding, and Santa shakes! Everything was so yummy! They all ate and ate, until Santa laughed and told the reindeer if they kept eating they'd be too heavy to fly!

Their next game was "Ring Around the North Pole." Santa, Mrs. Claus, The Doctor and the elves joined hands and circled around the North Pole in the center of the village. They skipped around in one direction, and when the music stopped, changed directions and skipped the other way. Each time the music restarted, it played faster. They laughed and skipped and turned until they fell in the snow, dizzy and laughing!

To The Doctor, fun usually involved sonic screwdrivers or time travel, but being here was especially fun. The Doctor was so happy!

And so were the reindeer, who had gone back to look for more frozen snowballs.

Since they were already in the snow, they decided to make snow angels. Back in Gallifrey, The Doctor and The Master had talked about playing in the snow just yesterday.

Suddenly it began to snow. "Fresh snow for Christmas!" cried the elves. They all jumped up excitedly.

"It's time for our party to end now," said Santa. "Doctor, it may be snowing at your house, too, and you can play in the snow with your friends. One of my reindeer will take you home." He put The Doctor on top of a reindeer, and said, "Hold tight, close your eyes, and you'll be home in a flash!"

The Doctor blinked hard and looked around. There was the Christmas tree. The lights were off, but there was still enough moonlight to see. The Santa ornament was very still. And underneath it, on the floor, were a note and two big candy canes!

"Doctor, I'm so glad you came to my party! Here's a little treat for you, and your friend The Master, too.

Have a very Merry Christmas!

Your friend,  
Santa"

Happy and tired, The Doctor picked up the note and the candy canes and tiptoed back to bed. Yes, thought The Doctor, it already was a very Merry Christmas.

**Aww, heartwarming. As always, R&R constructively! BYE!**


End file.
